Floored
by Shonashee
Summary: A Maya-centric drabble set in an alternate Girl Meets Semi-Formal, in which Lucas asks Maya to the dance to make Riley jealous. Written before the release of the official plot, trailer, and episode.


**A/N: Okay wow, so Girl Meets World has managed to take over a certain portion of my life. And I'm multi-shipping trash, whoops.**

 **This is a drabble set in Girl Meets Semi-Formal. It was written before the episode or trailer or plot actually came out, back when the everyone thought Lucas would ask Maya to go to the dance with him to make Riley jealous. So yeah, consider this an alternate version of the episode. Lucas is a bit of a jerk, but remember this is solely Maya's point of view. So enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer~ I don't own Girl Meets World. If I did, I wouldn't have to write fanfiction, I could just make my ideas canon.**

* * *

She's not a player in this game, she's just a pawn.

But still, she tries. She tries so hard because she doesn't want to disappoint him. And whether she likes it or not, she respects Lucas Friar and cares about him and maybe even loves him the same way she loves Riley and Farkle.

Not as much as Riley though. She loves Riley the most.

So, here she is. His motives for asking may have been completely selfish, but so were hers for saying yes.

She's a girl. And when a cute boy asked her to semi, she said yes. She didn't want to go alone, especially since Riley would be preoccupied the entire night with her new date. And Lucas Friar was a better choice than Farkle. She loved the little guy, but she did not need him getting any more ideas. And besides, it's not like Zay would ask her. She knows he's harbored an angsty secret crush on Riley for a while now.

Funny how everyone likes Riley.

Not that she's jealous.

Either way, she's here now, and she's trying. She wears red because she knows it's his favorite color despite all his blue shirts. She gives him her biggest smile. She tries to play nice and not make any cowboy jokes. If she gave Farkle eighty-four percent, she's giving Lucas Friar at least ninety-three.

Not that it matters, apparently.

Because he hasn't said anything about how she looks, hasn't really even glanced at her direction, hasn't gotten her punch, and definitely hasn't asked her to dance.

She's not bitter. She gets it, really. She's not the one he wants to be with. But she thought a fake date would be more fun. She thought it would be about them tonight, even for just a bit. She thought they could at least finally be friends. As much as she hates to say it, she doesn't get the feeling that they're friends. Lucas Friar is friends with Farkle and Zay, and he's something more than friends with Riley. But she's not someone he's get over the moon upset over. He doesn't even seem to care that she's miserable right now.

She sees him ditch her near the end of the evening, as he whisks Riley away for the last dance of the night. He doesn't return to apologize or to explain. Lucas Friar just leaves.

And here she is, 15 and suffering her first heartbreak from a boy who never even had her heart.

* * *

"Maya? You okay?"

She didn't want to be an awkward third wheel on the train, so she accepted Mr. Matthews' offer to give her a ride home.

"I'm fine," she replies, biting her lip.

She's really not though.

"You're my daughter, too."

"And you're better than a dad to me."

This was the last line to be crossed, and all the pent up frustration from tonight comes out. It's burning her up, and she feels hot. She feels like she could just pass out from the fever raging inside of her as she tries to blink away the tears but they keep falling, not stopping despite her mental pleas. She thanks the dark of the night for hiding her blotchy red face from her best friend's dad.

"You know what that means don't you?" Mr. Matthews' tone is resigned, but careful, gentle.

She continues to sob quietly, and then louder and louder, and suddenly she's just as much of a mess as she was on that night she woke up and saw her father walk out the door through bleary eyes. This is catharsis. And it's been a long time coming. She just hates herself for having broken over a stupid boy who she doesn't even like.

"Maya," Mr. Matthews says. "Look at me."

She eventually does, but it takes too long. She's cried too hard, and her head is pounding and she's forgotten what they were saying before.

"You being my daughter means I have to protect you from all the boys who are jerks and break your heart. And if one of them does manage to sneak through my defenses, it's my job to snap him. Like a twig."

She almost smiles, but then frowns. This man cares for her, but surely he cares for Riley more. And Riley cares for Lucas Friar.

"And if your real daughter likes him?" She asks hesitantly, scared she may have insulted his love for them both by questioning him.

"Well, I'll still snap him for the first daughter so he knows better with the second."

* * *

 **A/N: As you can see, it's just a short drabble. And remember, this was my speculation about the episode long before it came out. So don't take it too seriously. I preferred the actual episode to this version, but I had this in my files so I decided to publish it for critique.**

 **Thanks for reading and please favorite, follow, and review!**


End file.
